


On My Honor as Your Best Friend

by CasBruell



Series: President Garon Oneshots [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasBruell/pseuds/CasBruell
Summary: Corrin was content to mock the reboot of a beloved cartoon that needed no change at all, but as the episodes dragged on and on Silas stopped responding, leaving the sheltered presidential candidate's kid to carry a one-sided conversation with himself.Eventually the quiet became too awkward and Corrin sighed, lifting the remote and turning off the TV. He looked at Silas, who was gazing down at his pet spider in her container in his lap."Silas? Are you okay?" Corrin asked him with a frown.





	On My Honor as Your Best Friend

 

They had wasted the summer day with chasing butterflies and squirrels around the estate before night begun to fall. Once the sun had tucked itself away, Silas climbed into the black SUV and Corrin waved goodbye to him from the gate that blocked him from the outside world.

 

Corrin hadn't laughed so much in a very long while than he did that warm, dream-like day. The two energetic lads were fifteen years old, the sons of rich politicians, and the very best of friends. As the sun settled high in the sky they had started the fun by examining the creepy crawly that Silas brought in a small plastic container from home.

 

He introduced Corrin to Ruby, his pet Chilean Red Flame Dwarf spider. At first Corrin was very squeamish to hold the small tarantula, but with Silas sitting right in front of him and helping him guide his hands so that the soft arachnid could walk all over them, he grew relaxed and soon enamored by the creature. He even let her wander up his arm and place herself on his shoulder, only for Silas to gently take her back and put her away so they could do something else.

 

They eventually moved into the estate and upstairs to Corrin's bedroom, where the pair sat on the floor against the bed and turned on the flat screen to watch some crappy TV.

 

Corrin was content to mock the reboot of a beloved cartoon that needed no change at all, but as the episodes dragged on and on Silas stopped responding, leaving the sheltered presidential candidate's kid to carry a one-sided conversation with himself.

 

Eventually the quiet became too awkward and Corrin sighed, lifting the remote and turning off the TV. He looked at Silas, who was gazing down at his pet spider in her tavel container in his lap.

 

"Silas? Are you okay?" Corrin asked him with a frown.

 

His friend was silent and resumed to have a staring contest with Ruby, perhaps in deep thought or just zoned out.

 

_"How did he not hear me...?"_ Corrin thought to himself, his eyebrow cocked and biting his lower lip. He decided to try again and elbowed the slightly older boy for good measure.

 

"Silas! Is something troubling you?"

 

All at once Silas flinched away from him and let out a "gaaah!" as he tumbled over on his side, throwing his hands in the air with Ruby's container so she wouldn't fall on the floor. He took heavy breaths, obviously spooked and shaken, and gently set the container down on the nearby shelf.

 

"M-my heart... don't do that to a guy!" He admonished Corrin, placing a palm against his chest to feel his heart's stressed pounding from the fright.

 

Corrin sort of felt a wave of awkwardness between them, though he chuckled at how funny his best friend looked when he was spooked. "Whoops. You seemed miles away, so I was curious why." He said, adjusting his seat against the bed so he could look at him better.

 

Silas wished he didn't have to explain his thoughts, but the way Corrin sat there and awaited his answer made the boy start to sweat lightly. Damn, he wasn't planning on... well... Could he speak his mind to Corrin? Truthfully? What if he didn't feel the same? What if their friendship was irreparably damaged?

 

But looking at the way Corrin blinked and chewed the inside of his cheek while he waited made Silas want to try. He wanted the chance to have what he wanted... _who_ he wanted. So he took a deep breath, steeled his nerves, and pulled at the collar of his shirt to let some air in.

 

"W-well... You see..." he started nervously, "I was... erm... thinking about how much you've changed since we were little."

 

Corrin's expression turned up to one of confusion. "Oh?" He asked. "Have I changed since then or something?"

 

Oh lordy... how was Silas going to explain this? He could dial it back and just play it safe, maybe make a joke about something stupid and let this whole thing blow over. But he also wanted to take that leap, to finish this escapade and get everything out so he wouldn't need to bottle it up anymore. There was no time like the present, especially since the elections were only a month away.

 

"Not so much in personality," he bit his lip, "but... You're a lot... um..." He took another deep breath, deciding to just rip off the Band-Aid and say it. "Handsomer."

 

Everything in Corrin's body changed when he uttered the word. His face twisted and became an appalled expression, brows furrowed, lips parted over clenched teeth, and his posture went rigid as he leant away, as if truly _shocked._ "Huh?!"

 

Silas' heart resumed to pound like a drum in his ribcage and his stomach began to do flips. This was what he feared. Of course Corrin would be disgusted with him. They were both boys, after all.

 

But after the initial shock passed, Corrin relaxed and simply blushed deeply with that former confused face. "Really?" He asked uncertainly. "You've never... mentioned it before."

 

It was Silas' turn to be appalled this time. He blushed as well and looked at his friend with disbelief. "How could I?!" He replied. "How could I tell you... that... um..." He sighed and scratched the back of his head, gaze flicking all over. He couldn't bear to make eye contact with Corrin.

 

He could still reel it back in, he could play the "no homo" card and throw the whole thing behind them. And for an instant the possibility was tempting. But there was only one thing he could do to take this to the absolute maximum, and to display to Corrin _exactly_ what he wanted for them.

 

So, as he lifted his gaze and reluctantly locked eyes with his friend, Silas took the ultimate leap and leaned forward, cupping Corrin's neck and joining lips with him.

 

Silas didn't know what came over him, but he suddenly gained an odd burst of confidence. Corrin's eyes widened as he felt a pair of warm lips cover his own, and his pale cheeks were set ablaze. He knew he was red as a tomato the moment he felt a slick organ run across his own lip, begging for entrance. He was speechless at the situation and honestly overwhelmed, but this didn't feel... bad. Quite the opposite in fact.

 

Corrin didn't understand it, but it felt nice to be kissed by Silas. It was his first-ever kiss, and it was from another _guy._ He'd never really questioned his sexuality before, being cooped up in the estate and figuring that he maybe didn't have one since he wasn't very likely to meet other people or explore himself. But Silas... was the feeling he felt for him love? Or was it... _love?_ He couldn't make sense of it.

 

Soon enough he came to realize that he didn't need to understand it, and he decided to give into the situation and see where it lead. So he wrapped his arms around Silas' neck and parted his lips to let his tongue into his mouth. Of course he had no experience with French kissing, so he followed Silas' lead and their tongues soon began a war for dominance, and Corrin felt that he liked submitting to his friend and let him take charge. Silas let out a small noise that sounded half like a moan and half like a sigh, and he pulled away after a minute or two.

 

The two stared at each other, quite red-faced and breathing from their tingling lips. Corrin gave a small nod to Silas without the need of the words being spoken. A light moan escaped his lips when he felt Silas' lips latched onto the delicate skin of his neck. He never thought he'd be in this position, but he knew he had feelings for his silver-haired friend as well. Silas peppered a line of kisses from the hollow beneath his right ear to his collarbones, his hand travelling up his stomach from beneath his shirt while the other toyed with the knuckles of his spine.

 

Corrin moaned quietly at the ticklish feeling of his neck being suckled lightly, coupled with Silas stroking his spine and chest softly. Everything he did to him was gentle and Corrin wanted more, so he broke away to take his friend by the hand and sat on the bed, hoping he would get the message.

 

Silas needed no further direction. He softly pushed Corrin over on his back in the middle of the bed, sitting over his waist and hovering above Corrin with his hands on either side of his head.

 

"...Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked, his raspy voice low with seriousness. He needed to know they both wanted each other with the same indecency that kept him awake at night, filling his mind with thoughts of Corrin and what they could be together.

 

Corrin smiled and reached up to wrap his arms around Silas's ribs, pulling himself up and hugging him intimately. Silas looped an arm around him to return the embrace, burying his face into Corrin's shoulder and taking in his unique scent of eucalyptus spearmint body wash.

 

"There's no once else I'd rather be with," Corrin said quietly. "I want you, Silas. So please give me everything you've got."

 

Silas felt as though he could burst from the happiness he felt wash over him in a big tidal wave. He held him tighter and responded with complete honesty, fighting tears of joy. He always was an emotional guy.

 

"I've always cherished you as my best friend, but now you're so much more. I love you, and I'm honored to be your partner in this life." He said, right from the heart, and punctuated his declaration of love by kissing Corrin's lips once more.

 

After the promise was made he lowered Corrin back down to the bed and set to work on distracting him with a deep make-out session while his hands trailed down his chest to the hem of his shirt. He bit down gently on Corrin's lip and pulled the shirt up to expose his milky skin and flat torso, pulling away and watching the thin bridge of saliva break between them.

 

"Can I take your shirt off?" He asked.

 

"Yeah."

 

With that, he peeled the white tee shirt off of his Corrin and tossed it elsewhere. He was captivated by his creamy fair skin and marveled at the lines of his chest and belly, the way his pectorals split below his collarbone and how soft and flat his stomach was as it traveled low into a tantalizing V that pointed to the greatest treasure of all. Though Silas wasn't sure they'd get quite that far today.

 

Not to say that he'd be upset if they did, of course.

 

Silas dipped his head and dragged his tongue down Corrin's throat, grazing his developing Adam's apple and protruding collarbones until he reached his chest, which he tenderly kissed multiple times above his heart. He wanted every little bit of Corrin's heart to know he loved him.

 

"Silas..." Corrin purred, carding his fingers through his short silver hair. It wasn't long enough to tangle or pull, but he loved the soft prickles at the back of his head and stroked them slowly.

 

Silas sat up enough to pull his own long-sleeved black shirt off and bent back down, settling himself back on top of Corrin and grinding his half-hard erection against his thigh. Though the jeans they both wore made it difficult to tell that both boys were insufferably horny, their heavy breaths and high body heats were all the proof they needed. Silas found his control slipping away as Corrin let out a fluttery sigh in his ear. He wanted to do more to him, he wanted to rock Corrin's world so he could remember this day whenever he was lonely in this estate.

 

"Corrin... I want to do something for you." He said, sitting back up again and sitting back on Corrin's waist. "Is it okay if I... well..." he blushed deeply, averting his gaze. "Can I... give you oral?"

 

Corrin went even redder and honestly the expression was adorable. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Wordlessly he nodded his consent. He's seen more than enough porn to know what oral was, he just never anticipated receiving his first blowjob from his best friend.

 

"O-okay... sit up on the edge of the bed." Silas instructed him as he climbed off of the bed and sat on his knees on the floor beside it.

 

Corrin moved into position and spread his legs so that they were on either side of Silas, giving the older boy room to move closer and quietly unzip his jeans.

 

"Oh, wait," Corrin stopped him, "let me turn on some music so that nobody will hear." With that being said he swept his legs over Silas' head and shuffled off the other side of the twin-sized bed, picking up his speaker and placing it on a higher shelf. He plugged his phone into it and scrolled through his playlists on his MeTube Blue application.

 

"Pick an alcohol." He said.

 

"Why?" Silas asked.

 

"Because all of my playlists are named after alcohol. When I made the first one I tried to swipe 'repeat', but I got 'tequila' in capitols. So I kept it." He explained with a chuckle. "I have some drugs too, but there's more music in the alcohol ones."

 

"Huh... In that case, do you have... Vodka?"

 

"I do indeedy. Vodka it is, then."

 

He turned on the music and set it to a reasonable volume, then practically jumped back into position in front of Silas. He bent down and kissed his head first, then sat back up and toyed with his silver locks. "Alright, now we're good."

 

Silas grinned and finished unzipping Corrin's jeans and pulled them down to his knees, exposing the boy's deep blue boxer briefs and the telltale bulge within. Silas glanced up, as if silently asking Corrin if he was _really_ okay with this, but Corrin's soft smile and the way he stroked his hair eased the uncertainty in his gut. Feeling a bit more free, Silas fished Corrin's erection out of his underwear and examined it with nervous fascination.

 

Corrin's member was average sized for their age, uncut and engorged with blood. Silas gave it an experimental lick and watched Corrin visibly shudder at the sensation. Intrigued, Silas wrapped his dominant hand around the base of Corrin's member while his other rested on his love's thigh, and he closed his lips around the uncut head after gently pulling back his foreskin to expose it.

 

Corrin's hands left Silas' head and instead splayed out behind him to keep himself upright, his arms acting as kickstands as his head rolls to the side a little. Silas brought himself even closer and swirled his tongue around the tip, drooling all over it and helping to lubricate his ministrations with his mouth as he slowly took in more length with every bob. After a minute or two he had taken all of Corrin's inches and felt blonde curls against his nose and chin. Drawing back up and taking in a deep breath when he broke the seal around his best friend's cock, Silas wiped the buildup of spit from his lips and took generous breaths.

 

Corrin was shifting about by then as well, unable to just sit there and accept the pleasure without feeling overwhelmed or in need of a trip to the restroom. His leg bounced and he adjusted the angle of his position numerous times before he decided to just lay back and stuck a pillow behind his head for comfort after giving one to Silas to put under his knees.

 

Silas returned to the task at hand, pleasuring his dear Corrin. He used his hand to stroke what wasn't in his mouth, attempting to mimic the porn stars he's watched give blowjobs so many times before. Silas' favorite thing to watch and/or fantasize about wasn't exactly blowjobs or the act itself, he instead had a thing for cute stuff, like stockings or bedhead. One of the sexiest things he'd seen in his life was Corrin after waking up from a nap while they were doing homework. His hair was messed in an adorable way and he yawned like a kitten.

 

Imagining Corrin in black thigh-highs and knee-length boots made Silas' head spin, and he began to suck him faster with a fervor to show Corrin exactly how much he loved and appreciated him. Corrin tensed and let out a fluttery breath, and with a grunt he felt a hot wave surge through him and his orgasm swept over his body.

 

Silas didn't expect it when the warm spurts struck the back of his throat, and he coughed a little after withdrawing. He swallowed and wiped his mouth, his face quite permanently red. Corrin sat up and gazed at him, breathing a little heavily, and he bent down to kiss Silas' forehead.

 

"Was that... well, you know..." Silas scratched his own cheek with his index finger, embarrassed. "good?"

 

Corrin chuckled. "Yeah, it was really good."

 

Silas stood up, his knees sore, and sat beside Corrin on the bed. The latter leaned over and rested his head on his shoulder and placed his hand atop Silas'. Silas closed his eyes and turned his hand over to tangle their fingers together fondly.

 

"So... does this make us..." Corrin trailed off.

 

"Boyfriends?" Silas guessed hopefully. "I think so, yeah. If that's okay with you."

 

"I want to be," Corrin let out a deep breath through his nose. "but if my father found out he'd throw me out. Elise and Camilla wouldn't mind, I think, but Leo might be upset... and Xander... well, it wouldn't be pretty if they knew."

 

Silas frowned as the realization dawned on him that Corrin's father, Garon, was the republican candidate for the upcoming presidential election, and that he had pretty conservative beliefs and morals. The man was a tyrant and it was entirely possible he would be very upset if he learned that they were together, and maybe even neglect Corrin because of it.

 

"Well... we can keep it a secret, then." Silas suggested. "I don't mind. As long as I can be with you I'm fine with it."

 

He expected Corrin to reject the idea since he was such an honest and headstrong person, but instead Corrin cupped his cheek, turned Silas' head, and kissed his lips slowly and tenderly. Silas softly massaged his lips against the other's, placing his hand on his lover's thigh and stroking it with his thumb.

 

When they pulled away Corrin smiled at him and flicked his gaze down for a moment, then back up at him.

 

"Can we share custody of Ruby?" He asked with a silly grin.

 

Silas relaxed immediately and laughed. "I thought you were afraid of spiders."

 

"Well... she isn't that bad." Corrin shrugged and glanced at the tarantula's plastic travel container. "She's kind of cute."

 

He was pulled into a one-armed embrace and Silas kissed his cheek. "Not as cute as her daddy."


End file.
